(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable water purifier. More specifically, the invention is concerned with a device that can provide water that is purified to human consumption level, and that uses ozone to purify water obtained from a source of water of unknown purification state.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Treating water with ozone is well known, as well as by using a number of filtering systems that are designed to remove undesirable matter from water intended to be purified.
A plurality of more or less complicated systems, mostly adapted for the industrial treatment of water, have been described in the following U.S. patents:                U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,180        U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,118        U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,986        U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,574        U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,693        U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,864        U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,143        U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,473        U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,588        
However, these systems are either very complicated or are not suitable for providing a portable package that is capable of providing water that is very suitable for drinking purpose and that is cheap to operate and manufacture.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable device that can produce high quality water for human consumption.